


Out of Place

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [470]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Bartender Derek Hale, Drabble, Drinking, M/M, No alcohol abuse, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/17/20: “admit, slave, parched”
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [470]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Out of Place

Stiles ordered a beer at—despite its being one hundred percent opposite the loud, crowded scenes someone his age would typically prefer—his favorite bar.

_ Lune Noir _ was always dimly lit, its patrons hunched over their drinks like shady characters or weary slaves of the 9-to-5 life.

That’s not what kept Stiles returning to _Lune Noir_.

The bartender brought Stiles his drink which Stiles drained as if parched with thirst.

In a sense, he was.

The bartender, Derek, inscrutable, dour-faced, sexy Derek kept Stiles returning to _Lune Noir_.

And maybe after who knows how many beers, he might admit it.


End file.
